A popular and desired feature of automobiles is the customizing of a roof and providing different window treatments on the automobile. Where the automobile has a side window or quarter window that has an unusual configuration, it is difficult to provide a customized top with a different window opening.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a customizing roof construction and method of making wherein the appearance of the customized roof and window differs very substantially from the configuration of the original window over which the roof is provided in at least one dimension; which can be achieved with a minimum of parts; and which will produce a substantially different overall appearance.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a customized roof construction and method of making for changing the appearance of an automobile which has a side window opening wherein a portion of the body of the automobile covers a desired window position in the customized roof comprising masking a portion of the window while leaving another portion of the window and the portion of the body associated with the window unmasked, applying a deeply tinted transparent panel over the unmasked portion of the window and the portion of the body where it is desired to provide the effect of the desired window, the tinted panel having low light transmission characteristics, applying a roof cap with a window opening corresponding substantially to the area of the tinted panel such as to provide a window having a substantially different configuration from the original window of the automobile with a portion of the window overlying a portion of the body of the automobile.